The break up
by BTR WRiter
Summary: Logan and Kendall have a hard time getting over it but Carlos and James are there.


**The Breakup...chapter 1**

**This is my second fanfic and I don't think it's that good but I don't know maybe you will like it...I really don't like to do Carlos/Logan but I tried it out...while I was listening to Onerepublic, "secrets" ha ha good song...**

**anyways I do not own BTR...it belongs to it's rightful owner...**

**please review...**

It all became clear...everything that had happened happened for a reason...maybe they weren't meant for each other...

"so that's it..." Logan quietly whispered to Kendall wishing he could once again hug him, bury his head into his smooth yet muscular chest...

"I'm sorry Logan..."Kendall began speaking but he stopped realizing that the "apology" would only hurt him more.

"um... before I go...what do you plan on doing...Kendall?" Speaking only hurt him more Logan had thought this through...he would LEAVE the group.

"I'm gonna go back to Minnesota." with those words Kendall walked away from the sandy beach of LA.

"Ngh...no" Logan whispered, he had no voice left to yell at Kendall to think about it and stay.

"so I'm guessing Kendall dumped Logan..." Carlos said while putting down his binoculars.

"yeah...that sucks now whats gonna happen to BTR..." James looked at the small pale boy in the beach only staring at the empty space, the sun was setting and the lights of the city were turning on.

"I think we should go." Carlos slowly got up and jumped of the huge rock were they had been spying on Kendall and Logan.

"do you think we should get Loggie?" James asked Carlos but Carlos was running towards Logan already.

Logan had only moved slightly since Kendall had left the beach. He was sitting on the sandy ground, as Carlos approached Logan looked over his shoulder.

"hey man! Uh? Me and James were walking and we saw you soo- look it's late I think we should go" Carlos hovered over Logan and then looked at his face.

"Loggie I saw...i know that you want to be alone but look at you...come on...let's go" Carlos said only a few inches from his face.

"Carlos...thanks but I want to stay here...alone"Logan whispered.

"what happened? you obviously need to let it out..."Carlos asked pretending not to know.

"I'm not gonna give you details...i don't want to cry in front you... wait...I don't want to let it out!"Logan yelled Carlos stood there he didn't react to his reaction.

"please go away"Logan said then Carlos smashed his lips onto Logan's. Logan's eyes were wide open with surprise and he couldn't react to his kiss, Carlos pulled away slowly grasping Logan's face then letting go slowly.

"there..."Carlos whispered feeling satisfied with himself.

"what the fuck Carlos!" Logan yelled in his high pitched voice.

"I'm sorry man..." Carlos got up.

"Carlos why did you do that?..." Logan asked embarrassed

"i dunno..."

"man..." Logan sighed and started to walk towards the crashing waves of the ocean.

"hey um don't you think it's a little late for a swim isn't it time for us to go back...Logan, I know that you want to just be dead right know...but you have to move on..."

"you think it's easy. You think it's easy to live like this! Knowing that there's no one out there for you...because the one person that you thought was "the one" really isn't." Logan's anger and bitterness struck Carlos.

"Logan I didn't mean to hurt you but...look I know that I don't know how that feels...but come on! Your sixteen dammit!" Carlos' anger was beginning to show.

"look Carlos don't worry about me—and neither should anyone" suddenly Logan remembered.

"What?" Carlos said with some anger still mixed in his words

"He's leaving! Carlos! Hes leaving!" Logan panicked and began to dial at his phone.

"Who's leavin-" Carlos realized the situation, Big time rush, their friendship, everything was in danger.

"Logan!"

"hello?" Logan spoke into the phone while his hand nervously shook.

"Mrs. Knight! Yeah...is Kendall-wait he isn't there..." Logan's face went from panic to fear

"no! Of course not! Yes he left the b-beach...well no he didn't tell me...have you tried calling him!" Logan pressed a button and suddenly Carlos could hear Mrs. Knight's voice.

"well what did he say?" Logan asked being inpatient.

"_Well first he tolled me that he wanted to go back to Minnesota because he wanted to see his father but...I never tolled him were he lived and oh my god I don't know what to do boys.._"

"um...were does his dad live?" Carlos asked

"_I don't know I called him and he tolled me that he had moved away to New York..._"

"Kendall can't go to New York! What about us! And the band!"

-Bzzzznt- the signal faded and the two boys now had a mission to get him back...

As Kendall walked a limo stopped right in front of him, the limo said "HAWK" then the window slid down revealing Hawk's face.(for those of you who don't know hes the rival of Gustavo in BTR the show)

"hello Kendall Knight." A voice came from someone in a black limo.

"um hi...Hawk...why are you?" Kendall asked the him

"no questions boy...Kendall it would be best if you don't struggle"

"huh?" Kendall had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"the doors opened in the front of the glossy limo and two tall men in black suits ran towards Kendall and grabbed him.

"h-hey! Let me g-go" Kendall struggled but it was useless, Kendall felt something warm run down his back then he saw a few drops of liquid fall to the ground.

_BLOOD!_ Kendall realized but his head was spinning...

***End of Chapter one.***

**OK I know it's HELLA shorter than my first one but I hope I made a good cliff hanger...know I'm ask you to please tell me cause when I read it I didn't get the cliff hanger feeling and maybe that's because I already know whats gonna happen but I don't know please tell me or at least REVIEW...**


End file.
